


Everything Stays

by quornchickennugget



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bring tissues, Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, I want nothing but happiness for these boys, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: Inuoka misses the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When your OTP is the sweetest, fluffiest pair and you write this mess.
> 
> Inspired by 'Everything Stays' from Adventure Time. I guess that's where the title came from. How original.

Inuoka loved the snow. He loved how the flakes danced across his face like gentle hands and careful fingers. How each touch was unique. He loved how it kissed every inch of his body. It was indiscriminating and encompassing. It wrapped him in a blanket that only he would ever know.

Oh, Inuoka loved the snow.

As he stood in the churchyard gates, Inuoka took a breath. The air smelled like smiles and promises and staying up too late.

Inuoka missed the snow. He missed lying down, uncaring of the cold. How he could look up to the clouds and still see the purest blue. He missed running until his lungs burned with joy; running with the snow on his back. It swelled his soul to the greatest width and breadth and depth it could reach.

Oh, Inuoka missed the snow.

The oppressive summer sun beat down on Inuoka’s face as he paced the pristine path. The sweltering heat stifled him. It choked him like heavy words falling from hospital lips.

Inuoka stopped before a baby red beech tree, a wilted bouquet of “I miss you” and a brass plaque with the name he used to whisper in the pitch black of their once-warm bed. The name whose owner was a snowflake in summer, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Inuoka sat cross-legged just as he did when he was sixteen. When he was sixteen years old and his best friend, boyfriend, soulmate was there. When he was sixteen years old and the two could talk about everything and nothing as the night flew by around them, when they could kiss as the snow swirled past his bedroom window. He lay down new flowers; arbutus and tea roses and orange blossoms. And he talked, just like he used to do. He talked about everything and nothing as he sat on the parched, yellow graveyard grass.

The snow of Inuoka’s heart always thawed this time of year, though as he talked it dimmed the light just a little, allowed him to cool down just a little. If Inuoka concentrated hard enough, he could just picture the snow on the trees and taste the flakes on his tongue. He could almost kiss the snow again.

Inuoka missed the snow, but winter always comes back around.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading that trainwreck.
> 
> For happier stuff, check out my Tumblr! My URL is ask-inushiba!


End file.
